1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pet amusing and exercising devices and more particularly to a novel movable pet toy which is responsive to light and/or sound waves for actuating an audio generator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a movable toy for pets such as a ball or the like which when moving will attract the attention and interest of a pet. In some situations, noise making devices have been placed inside the toy which again have attracting and attention characteristics for attracting the attention of a pet.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such conventional pet toys which stem largely from the fact that the audio generator used for producing a variety of sounds or messages is usually actuated by means of the pet owner pulling a string or cord or by manually winding the audio generating mechanism preparatory for play with the pet. Also, attempts have been made to place noise generating devices in the toy so that when shaken, squeezed or rolled it will be responsive to the physical action to generate a noise, message or the like. Such devices are expensive since it is uneconomical to manufacture these devices because of the assembly necessary by skilled workers. Also, many expensive parts are employed and, in some instances, maintenance and repairs are required.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a sound or noise making toy having a sound generator which is actuated by either sound waves or light waves and that may be readily mounted in a pet toy adapted to be moved about as a play toy by a pet.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel pet toy capable of being moved or rollably deployed about the floor or room or which may be hung from a support as a swingable toy. In one form of the invention, a housing is provided having an audible sound generator on the inside of the housing. The housing is provided with vents or apertures through which sound or light is conducted so as to be sensed by a sensor for actuation of the sound generation. For receiving motion airwave conduction, the sensor may be a diaphragm, while a photo-electric cell may be carried on a tube and having a lens exposed exteriorly of the housing through a vent or opening for receiving light waves. The sound generating means is included in an interior housing along with the sensor and can be mounted on a platform or frame of the housing so as to be carried therewith. Audio wave generation is conducted from a loudspeaker through the interior of the housing for exit through the vents or openings in the housing.
The housing can be adapted to include an eyelet so that a string or hanger can be attached so that the housing will swing and the movement will be attractive and amusing to a pet. Preferably, the housing is spherical shaped so that it will roll on the floor or the ground and, in a similar fashion, be attractive to a pet. The vents or openings are disposed so as to permit entrance of sound or light waves and exit of audio sound waves regardless of the attitude or deployment of the device. Furthermore, it is expected that the housing be of a smaller size than conventional pet toys having audio sound generation so that small animals, such as cats or the like, can enjoy play.
Preferably, the housing is soft and pliable and permits visual observation of the interior in event that food, treats or the like, are contained therein. Such treats may include attractive smelling articles, as well as chewable treats. The housing may be provided with an opening so that the pet or animal may have access to such treats. A feature of the audio generator resides in providing a timer for not only automatic actuation but for length of time, and the light sensor is derived from exterior motion whereby light beams form shadows which pass over the light sensor.
A special recording is provided on the sound generating means so that special scripts, noises, or other audio signals can be generated in response to the sensing of changes in motion waves or light waves.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel, movable pet toy that includes an audible generating means responsive to changes in light patterns, motion waves and which includes a sensor and audio generating means carried in a unitary construction within a vented or open housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel pet toy having a sound generating means responsive to changes in light or motion changes external of the toy which are sensed and employed to actuate the audio generating means.
Yet another object resides in providing special scripts, noises, and sounds on the sound generating means which is activated by changes in shadow dispositions over a sensor.
A further object resides in providing a housing for a pet toy which encloses a sensor for motion and light changes which are used to activate a sound generating means wherein the housing is soft and pliable and is of a small size and has the ability of housing special pet attraction items, such as treats or the like.
Still a further object resides in providing a pet toy which is impact sensitive so that the various actuating and sensing mechanisms used in the recording or sound generation means are not adversely affected.